


the time before the last time

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breast Fucking, Feelings Realization, First Time, Kink Discovery, M/M, Masturbation, Partial Nudity, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Stupid Sexy Kylo Ren, sexual awakening, thank you LEGO kylux for everything you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: All he had meant to do was to report to Ren about some formal matter that he could no longer remember. He’d sought Ren out inside the makeshift throne room he’d had carved out of the Finalizer, only to find the man naked from the waist of those ridiculously high pants up, the lion’s share of his bare, muscular form on full display to Hux’s stunned eyes.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 126





	the time before the last time

**Author's Note:**

> Had to write something quick inspired by the LEGO Kylux moment in the holiday special! Enjoy!

This should not be happening. 

Hux breathes in and out with shaky rhythm, pupils constricted so tightly he swears he can feel his eyeballs ache. His uniform feels tight against his skin, almost like an extra layer of flesh, clinging where the feverish need has brought the most sweat to the surface. A strand of red hair falls across his forehead as he jerks his hips forward, unsheathed cock pistoning through a leather-clad fist. 

Beneath him, lies the Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren, face-up and sh— _shirtless._

Hux swallows, grip tightening on his cock. The rest of his body shakes, from his wet lips down to the curled tips of his toes in his boots. _How could this be happening?_

He should know better than this. He has spent the majority of his adult life resisting temptation, going so far as to sneer at those within the Order’s ranks who did give in to carnality, and punish them accordingly when it seemed their needs got in the way of their duty. Unlike himself, who had never wavered once in his career. He had always considered himself above that, smarter than it all. It was a creed he proudly maintained, something now lettered indelibly across his mind. 

_Desire led to disorder, and disorder led to despair._ He had held firm to it for years, never faltering, not until now. 

But why, why now? Why like _this?_

And why him?

All he had meant to do was to report to Ren about some formal matter that he could no longer remember the details or import of. He’d sought Ren’s audience inside the makeshift throne room he’d carved out of the innards of the _Finalizer_ , only to find the man naked from the waist of those ridiculously high pants up, the lion’s share of his bare, muscular form on full display to Hux’s stunned eyes. 

He should’ve responded with mockery or disdain, as he usually did when confronted with Ren’s antics. He should’ve done a hundred different things than what he ended up doing; openly staring at Ren for too many long, betraying seconds, before something snapped inside of his brain and sent him careening headlong into Ren’s bare bosom. 

He had been expecting a rebuke, perhaps even violent refusal, another harsh throttling or crush against the walls, but nothing like that had come to pass. Even now, Ren only stares up at him, not bothering to move, content just to watch as Hux debauches himself on top of him. To be used as a tool, the key that had unlocked the last fragile latch keeping Hux composed and in control. He’s not lifting a finger, not doing anything but observing as Hux jerks his cock off above his tense pectorals, glistening in the throne room’s stark light. Probably enjoying watching Hux fall apart, losing the last scrap of his dignity he’s clung to even since Crait shook him to his core. But as much as Hux wants to pull away, get up, and put himself back in his pants, just to pretend it never happened, he can’t bring himself to stop the momentum all that unsettlingly bare skin has ushered in. 

He lets out a noise, caught somewhere between a moan and a dry, relenting sob. In the end, despite it all, he really was powerless to resist the allure of disorder. 

_Oh, to hell with it all, then_.

No longer content with what he’s doing, Hux presses his cock flush against the valley between Ren’s pecs to properly touch skin to skin; finding them firm but soft, like a welcoming mattress after a long, arduous day on shift. He jerks his hips, finding friction between his shaft and Ren’s pebbled skin, failing to bite back a moan. Ren echoes him, a pleased and inquisitive sigh spilling from his lips. He finally moves, hand shifting to dig into Hux’s thigh, to help keep the general balanced on top of his torso as Hux begins to thrust harder, losing the shy, unsure rhythm to one driven by a lower, more primal instinct. The feeling of bare flesh against bare flesh, something he had been so long deprived of, transforming him like a threadbare man in a bleached-dry desert who finally chances upon water and goes mad with desire to drink. 

And all because Kylo-fucking-Ren wanted to flaunt about without a damn shirt. 

Hux tosses his head back as he comes, pumping himself all over Ren’s fluttering chest, splashing his release all the way up the column of Ren’s neck and onto his face. When Hux flops his chin back down to his chest, he catches Ren licking a far-flung droplet from his lips. That flick of curious pink—it takes the last of Hux’s strength away, and with a whimper he falls forward, only barely keeping himself propped up on elbows, shaking fists bracketing Ren’s head.

This man, this man, the only one who had ever so brazenly challenged every inch of who he had built himself into—and succeeded. 

“What have you done to me?” Hux whispers, voice hoarse with rage, despair, or something so close to it he could not tell what it was. “Ren...I...you _monster_.”

He expects Ren to react to the insult but no, Ren hushes him, voice warmer and more soothing than it’s ever been to Hux, his hand cradling the back of the general’s head, bringing their mouths closer together. 

“Something incredible.” Ren’s fingers sieve through Hux’s hair, grip firm, grounding him in the moment, rendering escape impossible; unwanted. Hux can feel Ren’s heart beating through the fabric of his uniform. 

“I...I’ll admit, I like you a lot better this way, general,” Ren murmurs, breath warm and wet, hesitation briefly boyish before he pulls Hux into a kiss, lips tightly seaming together.

And as much as Hux fears what he has awakened, unleashed and uncaged within himself, he can’t help but fall forward, deeper, and kiss Ren back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to read your comments if you have them! 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
